


Getting it all Wrong

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Melancholy [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kidnap Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: Tumblr prompt for 'Hair Braiding/Cutting/Care' and Kidnapdads, but challenged to make it angstyGoing to put a warning for mental health/depression, it's pretty sad
Series: Melancholy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Getting it all Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/gifts).



Maedhros was worried about Elrond again.

The young Peredhel had in the past expressed serious doubts about his self-worth, and the signs were all there again. Only this time, they were far worse. The twins were in that stage of adolescence where young elves often have issues with melancholy, although Maedhros had never seen it this bad before. Not even with Amrod.

It was only a few months ago that Elrond had come bursting into his office and confessed to him that he felt unworthy compared to Elros, breaking Maedhros’s heart with his words, admitting that he felt like he should just stop trying, that he may as well stop existing.

Elrond had seemed to improve for a short time after their conversation, his mood lifted and he became interested in learning again, but it did not last. Recently, he had become even more withdrawn, losing interest in his pastimes and barely eating or sleeping, and now he was even shutting Elros out.

Yes, Maedhros was deeply concerned, and tonight, the quiet connection between their Fëa had gone quiet. Too quiet. As if he no longer existed.

Something was terribly wrong.

He needed to find Elrond, and fast.

Maedhros finally managed to find him in the back corner of one of the cellars, hours after he started searching for him, and he had begun to fear the worst. Elrond was sat up against one of the wine barrels, curled in on himself and sobbing quietly, but forcefully enough that Maedhros could see the tremors that wracked his body.

A knife lay next to him, it had been a gift for his begetting day a few years ago, and he had used it to… oh, his _hair_.

His hair, which had before reached almost to the dip of his spine, which he had been so very proud of and taken great care of, now fell to just below his shoulders, the edges uneven and jagged. Those once-lovely tresses now lay on the floor around him, but why had he done such a thing? Maedhros could not fathom why. This was clearly an emotional response to something, but to what, and why this reaction?

Poor Elrond, as distressed as he was at this moment, had not noticed him enter the room, and he did not wish to startle him beyond necessary, and so kept his distance, trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

“Elrond, what happened?” he began softly, trying not to add to his distress. There was no point asking if he was alright, because clearly, he was not. Maedhros hoped it was not something he had done.

 _Well, it is all your fault either way_ , he thought scathingly to himself. After all, no one could forget how Elrond and Elros had ended up in his care. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to help. To try and make it right.

The young Peredhel startled, but Maedhros could clearly see that he had done nothing to harm himself, _thank the valar_. Elrond took a few shuddering breaths, clearly trying not to panic more than he already was.

“I don’t know what is wrong with me _atar_ , why do I keep feeling like this? I’m useless as an elf, I do not deserve to be one. I am clumsy, and loud, and people do not want me around. I may as well just be a mortal. That’s all people think of me anyway. So I cut my hair like one.”

Before Maedhros could get a word in, Elrond continued.

“But now I regret it, I have just made it worse for myself. I keep making mistakes, why do I keep getting it all wrong? I was not being taken seriously before, and now I certainly won’t be. Elves don’t have short hair, I will never be accepted.”

With that, at least Maedhros could help.

Elrond had calmed down enough that he could move to sit next to him without fearing he would make it worse. He put his arm around him, pulling him close, and to his relief, he accepted the embrace, leaning into him.

“That isn’t true Elrond. My two youngest brothers often kept their hair shorter, around shoulder length too. It suited them well enough, and it will suit you too. Would you let us tidy up the edges of your hair for you? The edges are jagged, but it is certainly salvageable without taking too much more off.”

Elrond nodded and muffled a response, but with his head against Maedhos’s shoulder, he could not make it out. He would just have to assume that it was a yes.

“Okay, come with me to find Maglor, he can do a much better job than I would be able to do. It will be okay Elrond, you will get through this.”

They would get through this.


End file.
